Seth's Denied
by DirtyShieldBrothers
Summary: It's 2013 on RAW, the Shield needs to defend their tag team titles, but thanks to a busy night, Seth hasn't had a chance to get to a bathroom, and has to resort to drastic measures. Other characters: Dean Ambrose, Jimmy Uso, Jey Uso. Contains some naughty language and curse words.


Seth and Roman hurried down the hall from the locker room towards the elevator that would take them to a staging area, where they would wait to make their typical Shield entrance, through the crowd. They'd had a busy night so far, first an in-ring promo, then a backstage interview, and even camera time in the locker room with Dean before he left to defend his United States championship. Seth really needed to find a restroom; he hadn't had time for a piss break since _RAW_ began. He caught sight of a handicapped restroom up ahead, and began running towards it. His tag team partner sprinted past him, and beat him to it. He threw his copy of their championship belts at Seth and left him outside. Seth knocked on the door. "Hurry up, I need to go, too."

But, he didn't get a chance. Before Roman was out of the bathroom, the staging crew came, and told Seth he was late, and asked him where Roman was. He thumbed at the bathroom door. "I need to go, too."

"There's no time," Beth told him, and James knocked sharply on the bathroom door. "Come on, Roman, we gotta get going, now!"

"But I really need to piss," he told James, and potty danced for effect.

"You're going to have to hold it, Seth," James said, as he guided him and Roman towards the elevators.

Seth blushed. "I'm not sure I can." He stepped on to the elevator and loosened his belt. "Thanks a lot, Roman."

Roman shrugged. "I'm sorry, but... Every man for himself."

"Right," Seth agreed, and turned to Jesse, another member of the production team. "Please, can we stop at a men's room? I wouldn't ask if it wasn't really, really necessary."

"We're already nearly two minutes behind," Beth said, impatiently.

"But I haven't had a chance to go all night!" Seth snapped, and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Sorry, Seth, but there's nothing we can do about it," Jesse told him, apologetically, as they got off the elevator and hurried toward the staging area, where security had already amassed. "You're just going to have to wait until your match is over."

Seth and Roman's match against the Usos was slated to last about fifteen minutes, after the introductions, which tacked another five, ten minutes on to that, easily, not to mention the five, ten minutes he'd be standing in the staging area with Roman. "I won't be able to wait," Seth told Jesse, as they walked through the rows of security guards.

Jesse looked at him sympathetically, and pulled Beth and James aside. "Seth really needs to pee."

"Yes, we know," Beth said.

"Well can't we do something for him?" Jesse asked, and Seth was happy to see someone going to bat for him.

"Seth, if you really can't wait until the match is over, go under the ring," James told him, impatiently.

Roman heard that, and laughed, and Seth asked: "Really?" He bobbed up and down a little in the staging area, embarrassed in front of the fans who'd amassed. At least they were carrying on too loud to hear what Seth and the staging crew were discussing.

Beth gave him an impatient glare. "Seth, you've got three options. One, you can wait until your match is over. Two, you can pee under the ring. Or three, you can pee in your pants."

Seth looked down at his black pants and special ops vest. Because of the vest, he couldn't see how swollen his bladder was, but he could sure feel it. He'd never had to piss so badly before, and realized it was a long way to the ring, he had to jump over a barrier and land in a forward roll, too. There was no way he'd be able to do it. "Seriously, I can't do my entrance like this!" He put a hand on his lower stomach. "I'll piss my pants, on live TV!"

"You're going to have to do your entrance," Beth told him. "There's just no way around it. You can roll right under the ring once you get out there, but you'll have to be very quick."

Seth shifted his weight from foot to foot. "Should I just go on the floor?"

"No, there will be a bucket down there, and empty bottles for your convenience." She used her headset to communicate to the rest of the team that Seth would be slipping under the ring.

"I'm sorry," Roman apologized to Seth. "I didn't know you had to go so badly."

From the arena, the Shield theme song echoed, and Roman and Seth entered the arena. Down in the ring was Dean, celebrating his defense of his United States championship. Seth was blind to nearly everything, all of his efforts were focused on not pissing himself. Halfway to the ring, he handed off his title to Roman, and ran the rest of the way down the steps to launch himself over the barrier.

Just as he'd known it would be, it was too much for his bladder, and Seth was dismayed when he rolled under the ring and discovered he'd helplessly wet his pants at some point, enough to completely soak his boxer briefs, and wet his cargo pants. He couldn't find a bottle at first, either, he patted about in the darkness with one hand, the other holding his leaking cock. He knew he didn't have long. He found a bottle, and had to let go of his cock to uncap it. Piss gushed out on the floor before Seth could get the bottle in place. It began filling quickly.

Light and Dean's silhouette. "Seth, come on! Commercial break's almost over!"

"I need another bottle," Seth said. "I haven't had a chance to piss all night."

"Neither have I," Dean snapped, uncharacteristically grumpy. "Get up, and bring me a chair from under there."

Seth wasn't done, but he forced himself to stop, and roll out from under the ring with a chair for Dean to sit ringside in. He checked his pants quickly, he could barely see where they were wet, thank goodness. He still wanted to finish pissing, but he could wait until the match was over. He set up the chair, and joined Roman in the ring, in the opposite corner from Roman's cousins.

"Did you get to go?" Roman asked.

"A little bit. I'm still hurting, but I can function now." Seth checked his pants again to make sure he wasn't visibly wet. He thought about asking Roman to look, too, but decided against it; better off to keep it a secret.

Roman gave him a sympathetic look and climbed through the ropes to stand on the apron, the bell rang, and Seth turned to face Jimmy Uso. Naturally, Seth quickly took control of the match, forgetting all about his predicament for awhile. He tagged in Roman, and they double-teamed Jimmy before Seth left the ring for the apron. He looked over at Dean, who was fidgeting in the chair, one leg bouncing, and staring intently at the match, Roman was being overtaken by his cousins. Dean, of course, would be getting involved, he was waiting for Jimmy to cover Roman. He looked at Seth and mouthed: _I need to pee!_ Really didn't help Seth any, he wished he'd been able to completely empty his bladder, he no longer had the temporary distraction of being in the ring, and the more he worried about his situation, the more he needed to go. They were in commercial break right now, he could slip under the ring again, and piss on the floor, but again, it would only be a tease of real relief. Seth still had to tag back in and wrestle one more time, he was to score the winning pin on Jey, then the Shield had to close out their time on _RAW_ with some tough poses and brotherly love.

Seth tried to watch the match, rather than think of the possibility he might piss himself. The halfway point was when Jimmy covered Roman, and Dean got out of the chair to pull him off. Roman crawled over to make the tag to Seth, giving him another sympathetic glance so brief the cameras would never catch it, and Seth had to suck it up and re-enter the ring. This was his big scene, he was the architect of the Shield, and it was time to get the match over with. Time to show off his signature moves, to show why he was the best.

He was pretty sure he pissed a little while he was on offense, but when Jimmy recovered enough to throw him into the turnbuckles, and then throw himself into Seth, Seth immediately folded to the canvas from the pain, curled on his side, clutching his belly. A, slow, steady, stream of piss was pouring from his cock. Seth's eyes filled with tears, it took so much effort to stop, it hurt too much to stop, but he had to stop, no one could ever know about this. He had to get up, Jimmy had almost reached Jey, the match was almost over. In five more minutes, their part in the show would be over, the lights would go down, and he could run off and piss, then, not now.

Seth managed to stop pissing, and got up slowly, his bladder aching. He was afraid to look down, to see if his latest accident was visible, but again, it really wasn't. He could only hope Jey wouldn't feel the wetness at some point. As Seth got down to pin Jey, he laid on the canvas before realizing he might leave a wet spot, but then decided he no longer cared, he just wanted the match over.

One, two, three, it was finally over. Roman and Dean came into the ring with him, all solidarity, and bromance as the universe cheered and screamed. "I'm going to pee my pants, seriously!" Dean told them.

" _You're_ going to pee _your_ pants?" Seth asked, as he posed, smiling for the fans and the cameras. "I need to go way worse than you do!"

Dean shook his head. "Nuh-uh, you got to slip under the ring."

"It really didn't help much," Seth admitted.

The lights went down. Roman held the ropes open for Dean and Seth, who both took off running for the back. Seth's bladder didn't want him to run, another gush escaped, and Seth had to stop on the entrance ramp and put all of his effort into not having that happen again. Roman caught up to him, SWAT vest dangling from one arm. He put his other arm around Seth. "Come on."

Seth shook his head. "I can't."

"Yes you can, come on. You can't just stand there all night," Roman said, gently.

Seth knew Roman was right. Even though he wasn't ready, he started walking behind Roman. Piss began leaking out, steadily, and Seth jammed his hand into his pocket to hold himself at least somewhat discretely as he passed by production crew members, camera men, and fellow superstars. Thank goodness no one seemed to notice his condition. He followed Roman into the locker room, thank goodness only they were there, there were showers running, but no one witnessed Seth's mad dash to the trough besides Roman, who'd sat down on a bench and started unlacing his boots.

Even though he'd already pissed what felt like a huge amount into his pants, it still took him forever to empty his bladder. Afterwards, it still hurt. Seth took off his wet things, even his socks were wet, and folded them inside of his special ops vest. Naked, he tried to open the janitor's closet, he wanted a trash bag to put wet clothes in. He was out of luck, it was locked. He'd have to put them in his bag as they were.

Blushing, he came from the toilet area with his clothes and boots tucked under his arm. He could wrap them in his towel, but he needed to shower first. His crotch and legs felt very sticky. The room smelled like Roman's Axe body spray. Roman had changed into jeans and a black club shirt, and was fixing his black-spaghetti hair in a sturdy man bun. "Better now?" He asked Seth, after two of the showers running had stopped.

"Yeah," Seth replied. One of his boots was slipping from his grasp. When he went to grab it, he dropped the other boot, and the pile of wet clothes, right at Roman's feet. The clothes unfolded, and put Seth's wet drawers on display, just as Jimmy and Jey came from the showers, wrapped in towels. Seth was frozen, naked and vulnerable. Swiftly, Roman swept the wet clothes into his open locker, and Seth picked up his boots.

"Ain't you gonna shower, cuz?" Jimmy asked Roman.

"We're going out, you should come, too," Jey added, as he got dressed.

Seth wrapped his towel around his hips. Roman declined his cousin's offer. "Not on a Monday, we still gotta get through tomorrow."

"What about you, Seth?" Jimmy asked.

"Thanks, but I'm beat. It's been a long night." Seth truly was exhausted by his ordeal, he was still getting over having dumped his armload of evidence. The last shower shut off.

"Let's go, Dean!" Jimmy shouted into the shower area, and shortly Dean came running, drying himself off as he ran. He used his towel to slap Jimmy's ass as he bent over the bench to zip his bag.

"Ain't nobody dope as me, I fell so fresh and so clean, clean," Dean sang, and he pulled on tighty whities and tight jeans.

"Do you really need to sing that every single time you come out of a shower?" Roman asked, and Seth, Jimmy, and Jey laughed.

Seth felt okay now. No one but Roman knew what happened. When Dean left with the twins, Roman handed Seth his clothes.

"Oh, god, you didn't get your hands wet, did you? I'm sorry." Seth blushed, miserably.

"Bro, it's just piss, little more than hot water. It's sterile. And, it washes right off," Roman said simply, and went to wash his hands.

Seth thought about it, Roman was right. He could shower later, at the hotel. He dropped the towel, and began getting dressed. He'd pissed himself, and the world hadn't come to an end. Roman gave him a one-armed hug. "You all good?"

Seth zipped up his bag. "Yeah, let's get out of here."


End file.
